Die Legenden der Ranger – Eine Geistergeschichte
by silverbullet27
Summary: Die Crew der Liandra nimmt einen beschädigten Gleiter an Bord und steckt kurze Zeit später in echten Schwierigkeiten.
1. Chapter 1

**Die Legenden der Ranger – Eine Geistergeschichte**

Autorin: silverbullet27

Disclaimer: Nix meins außer ein paar OCs, sonst alles JMS, Warner, etc

Genre: Abenteuer mit silverbullet-Humor – don't take anything too serious!

Rating: ab 12 Jahre

A/N zu dieser Story: Fortgesetztes DVD-Gucken von B5 und verwandten Serien bzw. Filmen führt bei Vielen zu Fanfictions. Bei mir auch. Zugegeben, der Pilot zu den Rangerlegenden ist mittelmäßig bis öde – aber das war der Pilot zu B5 auch. G'Kar war witzig, aber etwas auf Droge. Der Plot erinnert nicht nur ein wenig an die OS und den Beginn des Schattenkriegs, aber wer kann JMS schon vorwerfen, bei sich selbst zu klauen. Was letztendlich mich, als offiziell Minbari-Geschädigte, von dem Film überzeugte war Tafeek – und wie er den Diplomaten als vorläufige Unterkünfte nicht nur die schönen langen Flure, sondern auch ein paar nette Wandschränke anbot. Nun schaue ich seit Erfindung der DVD fast alles im Originalton – Wandschränke heißen auf Englisch „closets" – der Gedankensprung hin zum deutschen Wasserklosett kam von allein und war nicht von mir beabsichtigt. Nachdem ich meinen Lachkrampf überwunden hatte, nahm die Idee zu dieser FF langsam Gestalt an. Tja. Und hier habt ihr nun das, was aus meinem kranken Hirn hervor gekrochen ist: eine Geistergeschichte.

**Prolog**

Der beschädigte Na'Ril – Gleiter war schon einige Zeit im Normalraum mit Ziel Minbar unterwegs, als die „Liandra" auf ihn stieß. So klein, wie dieser Gleiter für vier Personen war, konnten sie ihn fast problemlos an Bord holen, auch wenn Frachtraum Acht nun überfüllt war – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

„Lebenszeichen?", fragte David Martel und runzelte skeptisch die Stirn.

„Ich empfange hier nichts!" antwortete Malcolm und schaute zweifelnd von dem Handscanner auf.

„Es ist jemand dort drin!" Dulann wurde langsam ärgerlich, auch wenn er das nicht zeigte.

„Ich hoffe, du behältst Recht, mein Freund. Wenn wir den Code nicht entschlüsseln, müssen wir nämlich die Luke aufbrechen – und das Letzte, was ich im Moment dem Rat erklären möchte ist, warum ich einen Raumgleiter für nichts und wieder nichts noch weiter beschädigt habe!" Das schlechte Verhältnis des Captains der „Liandra" zum Grauen Rat bedurfte keiner weiteren Erklärung. Besonders nicht nach dem _kleinen_ Zwischenfall mit dem Centauri-Kreuzer.

„… und genau das werden wir tun müssen", meldete sich Na'Feel zu Wort. „Ich habe nicht die entfernteste Ahnung, wie ich diesen Code knacken oder umgehen soll. Ich komme nicht einmal an die Notkonsole heran ohne einen Zugangscode!" Sie krabbelte unter dem Gleiter hervor und kaute missmutig an ihrer Unterlippe.

Noch einmal warf David seinem ersten Offizier einen bohrenden Blick zu, dann rief er: „Tirk! Wir brauchen den Plasmabrenner!"

Etliche Narn- und Drazi-Flüche später ließ sich die Eingangsluke öffnen und vorsichtig bestieg der Captain das Innere des Gleiters. Eine Woge eiskalter Luft kam ihm entgegen und er fröstelte. Auf dem Pilotensitz entdeckte er eine Gestalt: eine Minbari saß dort wie leblos in sich zusammengesunken, auf ihrer Knochenkrone schimmerten die Eiskristalle im hereinfallenden Licht.

„Jetzt empfange ich etwas!" rief Malcolm, als er den Scanner in das Innere hielt. „Der Gleiter muss komplett abgeschirmt sein! Garantiert keine Standard-Ausrüstung für einen Na'Ril…"

Dulann unterdrückte einen erleichterten Seufzer. Seit er das erste Mal an Bord der „Liandra" gekommen war, hatten ihn die Geister der vorherigen Mannschaft schon des Öfteren verwirrt. Was wäre gewesen, wenn er auch in diesem Gleiter wieder nur einen Geist gespürt hätte?

„Allerdings sind die Lebenszeichen sehr schwach… wir sollten Firell rufen…" murmelte Malcolm und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Dann sollten wir das wohl tun…" David war bewusst, wie zäh und ausdauernd Minbari sein konnten, aber wie jemand in dieser Eiseskälte überleben konnte, war ihm ein Rätsel.

**Kapitel 1**

„Der Kleidung und dem Knochenschnitt nach eine Kriegerin. Von welchem Clan kann ich nicht sagen."

„DNS?"

„Keine Ergebnisse."

„Hm." Alle Mitglieder der Kriegerkaste waren in der DNS-Datenbank der Minbari erfasst – nicht zuletzt zur Identifizierung im Todesfall. Dass Firell keinen Eintrag gefunden hatte, besorgte David Martel fast mehr als es ihn verwunderte. „Zustand?"

Die Heilerin schaute auf ihren Scanner. „Stabilisiert. Sie hat einige Erfrierungen, zwei gebrochene Rippen, Schnittwunden, Prellungen, eine Gehirnerschütterung, einen verstauchten Knöchel und etliche Schürfwunden. Keine inneren Blutungen."

„…und keine Identität." Geistesabwesend strich der Captain sich über das Kinn. „Dann werden wir eben warten, bis sie es uns sagen kann. Wann wird das ungefähr sein?"

„Frühestens in ein paar Stunden. Ich werde Sie dann informieren."

Zurück auf der Brücke ließ David sich schwer auf seinen Sitz fallen. Die Untersuchung des Gleiters hatte bisher auch nicht viel ergeben. Malcolm kam nicht ins Computersystem, hatte aber die DNS von vier verschiedenen Personen – Minbari – gefunden, eine davon war jetzt auf der Krankenstation. Aber zu keiner war eine Eintragung in den Datenbänken zu finden. Und auf seine Anfrage an die Zentrale der Ranger auf Minbar hatte er noch keine Antwort erhalten. Bei den Menschen nannte man weibliche Unbekannte im Allgemeinen Jane Doe – aber wie nannten Minbari ihre Nichtidentifizierten?

Auch das Alter des Gleiters war nicht festzustellen. Er hätte ebenso gut vor fünf oder fünfzig Jahren gebaut werden können. Die Valen'tha war schon einige Jahrhunderte alt, aber immer wieder komplett modernisiert worden. Modernisiert im Sinne der Minbari… Der Captain seufzte und blickte sich um.

„Probleme?" fragte Sarah und beugte sich zu ihm hinüber.

„Mehr oder weniger. Weder der Gleiter noch die Pilotin sind in irgendeiner Form zuzuordnen. Firell ist sogar der Meinung, dass die Kälte einen gewissen konservierenden Effekt gehabt haben könnte. Die Unbekannte könnte schon sehr lang dort draußen unterwegs gewesen sein…"

„Und wie lang ungefähr?"

„Wir wissen, dass der Na'Ril-Typ erst vor etwa dreiundfünfzig Jahren in Serie ging – und der Bau vor vier Jahren endgültig eingestellt wurde, aber bis heute immer noch eingesetzt wird. Irgendwo dazwischen also." Er stützte den Kopf auf die Hände und atmete tief durch.

„Das grenzt es immerhin schon auf dieses Jahrhundert ein." Sarah musste grinsen.

„Bedenke, dass in diesem Jahrhundert auch der Krieg zwischen den Menschen und Minbari stattgefunden hat. Was ist, wenn sie aus dieser Zeit stammt und glaubt, auf einem Schiff des Feindes zu sein?"

„Dann hoffe ich, dass sie einer unserer Minbari darüber aufklärt, dass der Krieg vorüber ist.", meinte Sarah trocken und wendete sich wieder ihren Anzeigen zu.

Frustriert und ratlos lehnte sich der Captain zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Er ahnte, dass er seinen Freund Dulann mit seinen Zweifeln verärgert haben könnte. Und dass der Graue Rat ihm unter Umständen Schwierigkeiten bereiten könnte durch die gewaltsame Öffnung der Einstiegsluke des Gleiters. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass auf seiner Krankenstation eine Unbekannte im Koma lag, die eine unbestimmte Zeit tief gefroren wie ein Fischstäbchen durch das All geschwebt war. Außerdem bekam er Hunger. Auf panierten Fisch. „Tafeek?"

„Ja, Captain?"

„Gibt es einen Grund, warum jemand auf Minbar die Identifizierung eines Mitglieds der Kriegerkaste unmöglich machen wollte?"

Der Politoffizier überlegte kurz, was er antworten sollte. Ihm war durchaus ein Grund bekannt, allerdings rankten sich darum sehr viele Gerüchte und keines davon war angenehm für das Ansehen der Minbari in den Augen eines Menschen. „Ich könnte dem Nachgehen, Sir…"

„Dann also bitte!", meinte David und versank wieder in seine Grübeleien.

Zum ersten Mal seit Beginn dieses bisher doch recht ruhigen Patrouillenflugs wünschte sich Tafeek, irgendetwas würde geschehen. Vielleicht konnten sie ja noch einen verschollenen Gleiter bergen. Oder mit Verbündeten der Hand zusammenstoßen. Das Einzige, was er nicht tun wollte, war, sich wirklich ernsthaft mit dem auseinanderzusetzen, was schon seit einigen Stunden in seinem Hinterkopf spukte.

###

Ihr war kalt. Unendlich kalt. Die Schmerzen waren zu ertragen, auch wenn jeder Atemzug eine Qual war, aber diese Kälte… Als sie die Augen öffnete, traf sie das Licht mit unvermittelter Härte. Sie stöhnte auf und versuchte den Kopf zu wenden, was allerdings nur mit weiteren Schmerzen und aufsteigender Übelkeit verbunden war.

„Captain, meine Patientin wacht gerade auf." Eine weibliche Stimme.

Die verletzte Kriegerin musste kurz überlegen, bevor sie die Sprache erkannte – es war die der Menschen. Gesprochen von einer Minbari, die sich nun mit einem Med-Scanner in der Hand über sie beugte. Anla'Shok. Ranger. Wie viel Pech hatte sie wohl noch gehabt? Außer, dass sich ihr Körper anfühlte, als wäre er zermalmt worden?

Die nächsten Minuten kämpfte sie gegen die Übelkeit und versuchte, sich die Heilerin vom Hals zu halten. Ein aussichtsloses Unterfangen angesichts ihrer Verletzungen und der lähmenden Schmerzen, aber wenigstens gab es ihr das Gefühl, nicht gänzlich ausgeliefert zu sein. Außerdem war ihr dadurch nicht mehr so kalt.

Als sich die Tür zu der kleinen Krankenstation öffnete, traten ein Mensch und ein Minbari zusammen ein. „Firell, was ist hier los?", fragte der Mensch und trat an die Seite der Heilerin, bereit, ihr zu helfen.

„Meine Patientin ist sehr unkooperativ." Dann fügte sie auf Feek hinzu: „Ich würde ihr gern etwas gegen die Schmerzen geben, aber sie lässt mich nicht!"

Daraufhin wurde die Kriegerin ruhiger und erduldete die Injektion. Sie schaute sich genauer um und maß den Minbari mit abschätzendem Blick. Religiöse Kaste. Dem Knochenschnitt nach Tempel des Chudomo. Wie wunderbar. Menschen, Fromme und Heiler. So ungefähr stellte sie sich die Verdammnis vor. Wenigstens wurden die Schmerzen nun weniger.

„Du bist an Bord des Ranger- Schiffs „Liandra". Wir fanden dich in einem beschädigten Gleiter. Wer bist du und was ist dir geschehen?", fragte der Mensch nun auf Feek und sie erschauerte bei seiner Aussprache.

Als sie nicht antwortete, trat der Mensch zurück und der Minbari meldete sich zu Wort: „Du bist in Sicherheit. Wir wollen dir helfen, aber dazu müssen wir erst etwas über dich wissen!"

Sie schwieg weiter.

„Ich bin Dulann, erster Offizier der „Liandra". Die Heilerin ist Firell und der Mensch unser Captain David Martel. Wie ist dein Name?"

Auf ihr Schweigen hin bemerkte der Mensch namens David Martel: „Wir können dich auch Jane Doe nennen, wenn du deinen Namen nicht mehr weißt…"

„Was ist ein Jan'Do?" fragte die Kriegerin und biss sich auf die Lippen. Sie hatte nicht vorgehabt, etwas zu sagen. Und erst recht nicht in der Sprache der Menschen. Wahrscheinlich war sie schlimmer verletzt, als ihr bewusst war, sonst wäre sie nicht so unbedacht gewesen.

„Na bitte, sie kann reden." Ein triumphierendes Lächeln breitete sich auf dem Gesicht des Captains aus.

Und Dulann ahnte, dass die Kriegerin dieses Lächeln bei voller Gesundheit aus David's Gesicht geprügelt hätte, sagte aber nichts dazu, sondern tauschte nur verschwörerische Blicke mit Firell, die Ähnliches dachte. Menschen waren manchmal wirklich sehr dumm.

„Verrätst du uns nun deinen Namen, damit wir deinen Clan benachrichtigen können?" fragte Martel und beugte sich über die Verletzte.

Einen Moment lang war die Kriegerin versucht, dem Menschen das Genick zu brechen. Dann jedoch entschloss sie sich, zu antworten: „Man nennt mich Sikara von den Night Walkers."

Das war die letzte Information die Tafeek benötigte, um sich endgültig elend zu fühlen. Nun würde er nicht mehr darum herum kommen, seinem Captain, einem Menschen, die Wahrheit zu erzählen. Oder zumindest das, was ihm als Wahrheit bekannt war.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2**

„Ein Geist?" David Martel konnte nicht glauben, was Tafeek ihm gerade berichtet hatte.

Dulann hätte keim Empath sein müssen, um Tafeek's Unbehagen zu spüren. So aber bereitete es ihm fast körperliche Schmerzen. Wenigstens hatte er ihn so weit beruhigen können, dass er niemals erzählen würde, dass der Politoffizier sich zuerst an ihn, statt an den Captain gewandt hatte. Im ungünstigsten Fall hätte dies als Insubordination ausgelegt werden können. Aber Dulann verstand sehr wohl, warum Tafeek so gehandelt hatte – er selbst hätte sich wahrscheinlich auch zuerst an einen anderen Minbari gewendet, wenn ER in der gleichen Situation gewesen wäre…

„Mir erschien die Dame recht lebendig, als ich sie auf der Krankenstation besucht habe!", fügte der Captain schnippisch hinzu.

„David, hör dir alles an, bevor du Tafeek verurteilst…" Dulann nahm an, dass der Captain glaubte, Tafeek hätte um ein Gespräch unter sechs Augen gebeten, um sich nicht vor der gesamten Brückencrew lächerlich zu machen. Allerdings war er froh, dass sich David nun durch seine Reaktion nicht zum Gespött sämtlicher Minbari an Bord machen konnte.

„Okay… dann also weiter…"

Tafeek zögerte und suchte mit Blicken bei Dulann Unterstützung. Schließlich fuhr er fort: „Der Grund, warum wir nichts über die Verletzte in den Datenbanken finden konnten ist der, dass alles über sie gelöscht wurde." Er räusperte sich. „Wir Minbari nennen solche Personen Tak'sal – Geister." Eigentlich hatte er eine Unterbrechung durch den Captain erwartet, als diese nicht erfolgte, erzählte er weiter. „Die Night Walker sind ein Kriegerclan, der hauptsächlich Infanterie - Einheiten stellt. Und, was nur wenige wissen, auch spezielle Geheimkommandos. Die Identität der Mitglieder eines solchen Kommandos wird gelöscht. Wenn sie nach ihren Namen gefragt werden, nennen sie die Stadt, aus der sie stammen."

„Ich kenne keine Stadt namens Sikara auf Minbar…" Der Captain war für seine Ungeduld bekannt.

„Die gibt es auch nicht", antwortete Dulann, „aber Sikar sollte dir bekannt sein. Sikara bedeutet ‚Die aus Sikar stammt', ein männlicher ‚Geist' aus Sikar würde sich Sikari nennen."

Langsam dämmerte auch David Martel, was die beiden Minbari meinten. „Ich erinnere mich an Shakiri… aus dem Bürgerkrieg…"

„Shakiri war früher ein Geist gewesen, ja. Er gehört zu den Wenigen, die es je gewagt haben, sich mit ihrem Geisternamen an die Öffentlichkeit zu begeben." Tafeek's Unbehagen erreichte einen neuen Höhepunkt. Als Ranger, der von Geburt an der Kriegerkaste angehört hatte, schämte er sich für die Taten des ehemaligen Anführers seiner Kaste.

„Nachdem wir nun die Namensgebung geklärt hätten, könntet ihr beiden mir vielleicht auch verraten, warum jemand seine Identität komplett ablegt und zu einem Geist wird…. Was hat es mit diesen Geheimkommandos auf sich? Spionage gehört auch mit zu den Aufgaben von den Rangern, also…"

Wäre die Situation nicht so ernst gewesen, Dulann hätte seinen Freund und Captain gefragt, ob diese Begriffsstutzigkeit den Menschen angeboren sei. „Minbari töten niemals Minbari, wie du weißt. Das gilt seit Valen's Zeiten."

„…die ersten Geisterkommandos entstanden kurze Zeit nach Valen's Verschwinden – als Protest der Kriegerkaste." Tafeek spürte, dass er langsam aber sicher die volle Aufmerksamkeit des Captains bekam. „Ein Tak'sal ist kein Minbari… mehr… im eigentlichen Sinn. Und da diese Geheimkommandos sowohl gegen äußere wie auch innere Feinde agieren…"

„…können diese Agenten auch Minbari töten!" ergänzte David und schluckte.

„Geisterkommandos bestehen aus vier Personen mit speziellen Fachkenntnissen. Ihre Hauptaufgaben sind Erkundung und nötigenfalls Sabotage – oder Mord." Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte der Politoffizier noch hinzu: „Es gibt so gut wie keine Tötungsmethode, die den Mitgliedern eines solchen Kommandos nicht vertraut wäre. Oder die sie nicht auch bereit wären, einzusetzen"

Der Captain schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Also haben wir eine professionelle Attentäterin aufgelesen. Von einer Einheit, deren einzige Überlebende sie wahrscheinlich ist. Und… damit wird mir auch klar, warum sich von der Zentrale noch niemand gemeldet hat…"

Dulann und Tafeek schauten betreten zu Boden.

„Ich glaube, zum ersten Mal wäre ich froh gewesen, wenn du deine Arbeit nicht so gründlich erledigen würdest, Tafeek… Ich werde noch einmal mit ihr sprechen müssen. Und diesmal wirst du mich begleiten, vielleicht ist sie gesprächiger, wenn jemand dabei ist, der mehr über sie weiß… oder ihre Einheit… wie auch immer."

Zu behaupten, Tafeek hätte sich jetzt auf diese seltene Gelegenheit, einem Geist zu begegnen, gefreut, wäre eine glatte Lüge. Obwohl auch ein bisschen Neugierde sich in ihm breit machte…

###

Sikara erduldete schmollend die Behandlung durch Firell. Sie hasste Heiler. Mehr aber noch, verletzt oder krank zu sein. Fast drei Wochen hatte sie in einem meditativen Koma an Bord ihres Gleiters zugebracht, bevor diese Ranger sie fanden, so viel hatte sie schon herausgefunden. Was sie aber am Meisten interessierte, war der Zustand ihres Gleiters und wann sie ihre Reise Richtung Minbar fortsetzen können würde. Sie hatte schon viel zu viel Zeit verloren.

Als der Captain erneut die Krankenstation betrat, rollte sie unwillkürlich mit den Augen. Diesmal begleitete ihn ein anderer Minbari. War ihre Abneigung gegen den ersten Offizier so deutlich geworden, dass dieser sie nun nicht mehr aufsuchte? Wenn doch nur dieser unangenehme Mensch die gleiche Erkenntnis gewonnen hätte…

„Wie ich sehe, geht es dir schon besser, Sikara von den Night Walkers", begrüßte er sie nun, wohingegen sein Begleiter bei ihrem Namen etwas zusammenzuckte. „Darf ich dir Tafeek vorstellen? Er hat mir einige Dinge über gewisse Sondereinheiten verraten… ich werde dich jetzt nicht fragen, wie dein Auftrag lautet. Auch nicht, wohin du unterwegs warst, als wir dich fanden, denn das wissen wir. Dein Kurs war direkt auf Minbar gesetzt, also kein Geheimnis. Die einzige Frage, die ich dir stellen möchte, ist diese: wirst du, solang du hier an Bord bist, Ärger machen oder nicht?"

Ein amüsiertes Grinsen schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht. Der Mensch war schlauer, als sie zunächst angenommen hatte. „Das kommt darauf an, wie lang ich hier bleiben muss."

„Das ist jetzt nicht die Antwort, die ich hören wollte. Ich frage dich noch einmal: wirst du Ärger machen oder nicht?"

Mühsam richtete sie sich auf und starrte Martel direkt in die Augen: „Je kürzer ich hier bleibe, desto größer die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass die Antwort nein lautet – ich habe Wichtigeres zu tun, als mich mit ein paar Anla'Shok herum zu ärgern…"

Tafeek sog scharf die Luft ein. Diese Frau war ein Prachtexemplar seiner Kaste: unhöflich, arrogant und völlig von ihrer Überlegenheit überzeugt. Geradezu armselig.

Der Captain hielt ihrem Blick stand und presste zwischen den Zähnen hervor: „Nachdem das geklärt ist, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass die Reparaturen an deinem Gleiter so schnell wie nur irgend möglich abgeschlossen werden!"

Kalt lächelnd legte sich Sikara wieder auf den Rücken und schaute die Decke des Raumes an. Das Gespräch war beendet. Mit Genugtuung registrierte sie das eilige Verschwinden des Menschen.

„Ich hätte noch eine Frage, Tak'sal. Wie viele von uns hast du schon getötet?", fragte Tafeek kalt.

„Die Antwort möchtest du nicht hören, Anla'Shok.", antworte sie und dachte bei sich ‚Wenn ich nicht hier verletzt liegen würde, hättest du nicht einmal gewagt, mich danach zu fragen…'

„Das genügt mir schon." Mit unterdrückter Wut verließ nun auch der Minbari den Raum.

Nur Firell blieb. Und traktierte sie weiter mit Scans, Injektionen, Salben, Verbänden… Aber sie stellte keine Fragen. Ein höchst angenehmer Zug für eine Heilerin.

###

„Wir sollten sie am Besten gleich durch eine Luftschleuse entsorgen – zusammen mit dem Wrack, in dem wir sie gefunden haben!" David schäumte vor Wut.

„Und sämtliche Aufzeichnungen darüber löschen? Sag Bescheid und ich fange an!", erbot sich Malcolm Bridges grinsend.

„Wie schön, dass ihr darüber noch Witze machen könnte…" Sarah stocherte lustlos in ihrem Essen herum. „Diese Sikara ist eine tickende Zeitbombe. Und je länger wir auf eine Antwort von Minbar warten müssen, desto unheimlicher wird mir das Ganze…"

„Was sagt Dulann zu der Situation?", fragte Malcolm und leerte sein Glas.

„Dulann… ich weiß nicht, was Dulann dazu sagt. Ich weiß nur, dass Tafeek einen riesigen Respekt vor diesen Geistern zu haben scheint. Und dass er absolut nichts gesagt hat, als wir auf der Krankenstation waren!"

„Respekt oder Angst?" Malcolm stellte sein Glas ab und wartete auf eine Antwort.

David zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Bei einem Menschen würde ich Angst vermuten. Aber bei einem Minbari… ich weiß es wirklich nicht."

Betretenes Schweigen breitete sich am Tisch in der Messe aus. Obwohl alle drei schon seit Jahren auf Minbar lebten, mit Minbari lernten und arbeiteten, blieben sie ihnen doch immer noch fremd. Einerseits unterkühlt, andererseits von kaum zu bremsenden Temperament. Etliche Rituale bestimmten ihren Alltag, Regeln und Gebote schränkten sie ein, ständig suchten sie einen Weg, sich einander anzupassen, konform zu werden und doch war jeder Einzelne so grundverschieden, dass fast nur ihre Physiologie sie als Minbari auszuzeichnen schien. Und sie wussten, dass sie als Menschen für die Minbari nicht weniger rätselhaft waren.

„Was wird geschehen, wenn sie wieder gesund ist?", durchbrach Sarah das Schweigen.

„Was meinst du damit?", fragte David zurück.

„Ich meine… wird sie dann auf Firell und alle, die ihr sonst noch begegnen, losgehen?"

„Nein, das glaube ich nicht. Ich _hoffe_ es nicht."

„Ich glaube, wir werden noch ziemliche Probleme mit ihr bekommen." Und damit sollte Malcolm leider Recht behalten.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3**

Der Streit in Frachtraum Acht war noch auf der Brücke zu hören.

„WAS HABT IHR MIT MEINEM SCHIFF ANGESTELLT?"

„ICH VERSUCHE ES ZU REPARIEREN!"

„IN DEM DU ES VÖLLIG AUSEINANDERNIMMST?"

„NICHT SCHREIEN! TIRK MAG DAS NICHT!"

„HALT DICH DA RAUS, SCHUPPENGESICHT!"

„WENN HIER EINER TIRK ANSCHREIT, DANN BIN ICH DAS!"

Kitaro Sasaki war als erster von der Kommandocrew am Ort des Geschehens. „NIEMAND… schreit hier rum!" Der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, war einerseits bedrohlich, andererseits absurd: Tirk hatte beide Hände an die Seiten seines Kopfes gelegt, wo wahrscheinlich seine Ohren lagen, die Augen geschlossen und murmelte irgendetwas auf Drazi vor sich hin. Na'Feel hatte die typische Kampfposition der Narn eingenommen und zischte mit gebleckten Zähnen ihre Gegnerin an, die sich zwar kaum auf den Beinen halten konnte, aber ihren Kampfstab bereit zum Zuschlagen hielt. Die Anspannung im Raum war nicht zu beschreiben.

Vor dem Eingang zum Frachtraum hatten sich bereits etliche Mannschaftsmitglieder versammelt, als David Martel, dicht gefolgt von Dulann und Malcolm Bridges, eintraf. „Kit, was ist hier los?"

„Unser _Gast_ hat die Krankenstation verlassen und hier einen Streit angefangen.", erklärte der Navigator und ließ dabei die drei Kontrahenten nicht aus den Augen – zumal Tirk aufgehört hatte zu murmeln und nun böse vor sich hin starrte. Kein gutes Zeichen bei dem Drazi.

Sikara hingegen stützte sich nun schwer auf ihren Kampfstab und atmete schwer. „…wer hat befohlen, meinen Gleiter auseinander zu nehmen?"

„Das war ich." Der Captain baute sich vor der Kriegerin auf. „Und Na'Feel sollte ihn nur reparieren, damit du uns bald wieder verlassen kannst!"

„Reparieren? Einen Schrotthaufen hat sie davon gemacht!"

„Ein Schrotthaufen war es schon vorher!", fauchte die Narn und wurde mit einem strengen Blick vom Captain zum Schweigen gebracht.

„Ich habe keine Zeit für solche Späße!" Sikara atmete tief durch, bevor sie immer leiser werdend sagte: „Ich muss nach Minbar. Sofort!"

„Wir haben keine anderen Gleiter an Bord. Und ich werde unsere Mission nicht abbrechen, bevor ich nicht den Befehl des Rates dazu erhalte! Du wirst dich gedulden müssen. Außerdem kämst du in deinem Zustand sowieso nicht besonders weit!", erklärte Martel und bemerkte die Verzweiflung im Blick der Kriegerin.

Diese richtete sich auf, straffte sich und meinte: „Dann brauche ich abhörsichere Verbindung in die Hauptstadt. Und noch etwas aus dem Gleiter… oder was davon noch übrig ist."

Der Captain nickte Malcolm kurz zu: „Bereite eine Verbindung vor. Am besten im Konferenzraum, ich nehme mal nicht an, dass unser Gast ihr Gespräch von der Brücke aus führen möchte!"

Nun meldete sich Dulann zu Wort und sprach Sikara direkt an: „Wenn du mir sagst, was du brauchst, werde ich es dir aus dem Gleiter holen!"

Sie verzog kurz die Mundwinkel und antwortete betont höflich: „Danke, aber du kämst nicht daran, ohne die Selbstzerstörung zu aktivieren. Und daran dürfte hier kaum jemand Interesse haben…" Da sie damit durchaus Recht hatte, stellte sich ihr auch niemand in den Weg, als sie sich aufmachte, in das Innere des Gleiters zu klettern.

Misstrauisch beobachtete sie der Captain von der Einstiegsluke aus. Sie öffnete ein verstecktes Fach, entnahm ihm zwei Datenkristalle, die sie in ihrer Kleidung unterbrachte, und glitt mit der linken Hand über eine Konsole, die daraufhin zum Leben erwachte. „Ich deaktiviere die meisten Schutzmechanismen. Solang deine Techniker nicht versuchen, an die Datenbanken zu gelangen, sollte ihnen jetzt nichts mehr geschehen.", erklärte sie und kletterte mühsam wieder aus dem Inneren heraus.

„Eine Frage noch: was ist mir Firell? Sie wird dich doch wohl kaum einfach so gehen gelassen haben?", fragte David und verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Rücken.

Ein Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht der Kriegerin. „Ich war zu der Überzeugung gekommen, dass sie eine Beruhigungsspritze viel nötiger hatte, als ich… Wenn sie wieder aufwacht, wird sie sich gewiss sehr erholt fühlen." In Gedanken setzte sie hinzu: ‚Und nie wieder einem Patienten den Rücken zukehren…'

„Dulann, würdest du bitte nach Firell sehen? Kitaro, du wirst auf der Brücke gebraucht. Na'Feel, Tirk, ihr könnt hier weiter arbeiten. Jackson, Luval, ihr werdet unseren Gast und mich begleiten." Auf dem Weg zum Konferenzraum, wo Malcolm bereits auf sie wartete, fragte David Sikara: „Warum hast du nicht schon früher von deinem Gleiter aus das Gespräch geführt?"

„… weil der Feind die Kommunikation noch vor dem Hyperraum- und dem Sprungantrieb außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte!" Was für eine Frage! Glaubte dieser Mensch etwa wirklich, sie hätte sich freiwillig auf einen wochenlangen Flug vom Rim zur Heimatwelt der Minbari im Normalraum aufgemacht wenn sie noch Alternativen gehabt hätte? Unter Schmerzen schleppte sie sich, gestützt auf ihren Kampfstab, durch die Gänge und lehnte jede angebotene Hilfe ab. Lieber wäre sie auf dem Zahnfleisch gekrochen, als sich von einem Anla'Shok helfen zu lassen.

Als sie vor dem Konferenzraum angekommen waren, drehte er sich zu ihr um: „Ich wusste nicht, dass auch Na'Ril – Gleiter einen Sprungantrieb besitzen…"

„Besitzen sie auch nicht." Sie hob spöttisch einen Mundwinkel an. „Aber dieser Gleiter ist nicht gerade ein Standardmodell."

„Captain? Die Verbindung ist hergestellt. Unser Gast muss nur noch die Adresse eingeben." Malcolm war nicht wohl dabei, jemandem ihm unbekannten eine verschlüsselte Frequenz zu überlassen.

Ungeduldig warteten Malcolm, die beiden Wachen und David vor dem Raum, bis Sikara ihr Gespräch geführt hatte und sich an den Wänden abstützend in der Tür erschien. „Shok'Na, nun bist du dran…"

Martel betrat zögernd den Raum und erblickte das Konterfei von Sindell auf dem Combildschirm. Wer auch immer diese Frau war, sie besaß gute Verbindungen in die höheren Kreise. „Ihr wolltet mich sprechen?"

„David Martel, hör mir nun genau zu: wir haben ein Problem…"

Was Sindell nicht sagte! Auf diese Idee wäre der Captain nie von allein gekommen…

###

„… unsere Befehle kommen vom Grauen Rat direkt. Sikara wird euch den Rest selbst erklären." Ungläubiges Murmeln erfüllte den Konferenzraum der „Liandra", als Martel sich setzte und der Kriegerin das Wort überließ.

Diese zog einen der Datenkristalle, die sie aus ihrem Gleiter geholt hatte, aus ihrer Uniform und steckte ihn in ein Abspielmodul, bevor sie sich an den versammelten Kommandostab wandte. „Wie dieser Crew sehr wohl bekannt ist, hat die Allianz einen neuen Feind. ‚Die Hand' bedient sich schwächerer Völker, um Unruhe und Instabilität in diesen Bereich des Universums zu bringen. Eines dieser Völker sind die Brissakk, mit denen wir bisher nur wenig bis keinen Kontakt hatten." Sie atmete tief durch, bevor sie fortfuhr: „Meine Einheit hatte den Auftrag, Informationen über dieses Volk und die von ihm bewohnten Planeten zu sammeln. Dabei stießen wir auf Folgendes:" Sie deutete auf die Bilder, die hinter ihr auf einer Holofläche erschienen waren: „Diese Aufnahmen zeigen eine Werft für Kriegsschiffe, wie sie von ‚Der Hand' und ihren Verbündeten genutzt werden. Wie zu erkennen, ist die gesamte Anlage bestens gesichert." Eine Reihe Bilder von schweren Geschütztürmen, bewaffneten Wachen und automatischen Waffen folgte. „Außerdem befindet sich im geostationären Orbit über der Werft noch eine Basisstation des Feindes, die unseren Beobachtungen nach immer mit acht bis zehn Schiffen besetzt ist, die Hälfte davon große Schlachtkreuzer."

Der Anblick der teilweise sehr verrauschten Aufnahmen ließ die Anwesenden scharf die Luft einziehen. Fast undenkbar, ungesehen überhaupt an dieser Station vorbei zu gelangen!

„Da der Rest meiner Einheit im Kampf sein Leben verloren hat…" Die Kriegerin bemühte sich um einen neutralen Tonfall, „… und der Rat die Notwendigkeit zu schnellem Handeln als angebracht erachtet, soll es nun an diesem Schiff liegen, zumindest die Basisstation auszuschalten, bevor sich eine Angriffsflotte in diesem Quadranten einfindet, um die Werft zu zerstören."

„Das ist doch Irrsinn!", rief Sarah Cantrell aus. „Man bräuchte schon eine ganze Flotte um nur die Basisstation auszuschalten! Nicht eingerechnet die ganzen Schiffe, die dort versammelt sind!"

„Und steht auch nicht der offene Kampf zur Verfügung, Sarah. Stattdessen werden wir… Sikara unterstützen, die Angelegenheit auf ihre Art zu erledigen." David hatte sich zurückgelehnt und seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Ihm gefiel die Idee genauso wenig wie den restlichen Anwesenden.

„Ich vermute, ihre Art besteht in Sabotage?", fragte Malcolm nach.

Der Captain neigte den Kopf und blickte hinüber zu Sikara. „Ich denke, das wird sie euch gleich selbst erzählen…"

Doch diese schüttelte nur den Kopf und schwieg.

„Was ist? Sollen wir nicht erfahren, auf welche Art von Himmelsfahrtkommando du uns mitnehmen sollst oder was?" Sarah hielt ihre Wut nur mühsam im Zaum.

Leise, sehr leise, antwortete die Kriegerin: „Diese Zusammenarbeit gefällt mir ebenso wenig wie euch. Aber allein und ohne funktionsfähiges Schiff werde ich kaum auch nur in die Nähe der Station kommen."

„Unsere Befehle sind eindeutig: wir haben fünf Tage, um die Station zu erreichen, außer Gefecht zu setzen und den Weg für die Flotte vorzubereiten. Vorschläge zur Vorgehensweise werde ich mir jederzeit anhören, auch wenn das, was Sikara mir bereits als vorläufigen Plan unterbreitet hat, schon sehr große Aussichten auf Erfolg verspricht. Bis dahin wünsche ich, dass die ‚Liandra' in einwandfreiem Zustand ist, besonders die Waffensysteme und Schutzschilde, das wird die Aufgabe von Na'Feel und Sarah sein. Malcolm und Dulann, ihr werdet die Aufzeichnungen studieren und eventuelle Schwachpunkte von Basis und Werft suchen. Tafeek, ich brauche alle Informationen, die du über die Brissakk finden kannst." Damit beendete der Captain die Versammlung. Zu Sikara sagte er: „Ich bin nicht mit deinem Plan einverstanden. Wenn du ihn wirklich durchführen willst, solltest du zurück zu Firell gehen und dich erholen, bis wir an unserem Ziel sind."

Die Kriegerin grinste spöttisch. „Ich würde lieber versuchen, meinen Gleiter wieder zusammenzusetzen. Wenn mir das rechtzeitig gelingt, brauche ich dieses Schiff und seine Crew nicht für die endgültige Aktion."

„Nun gut." Martel wusste, dass die Kriegerin so wenigstens beschäftigt und aus dem Weg sein würde. „Tirk kann dir helfen, auch wenn er nicht gut auf dich zu sprechen ist."

Auf dem Weg zu Frachtraum Acht und den Überresten ihres Gleiters suchte Sikara Tafeek auf und überreichte ihm den zweiten Datenkristall, den sie in ihrer Uniform verborgen gehalten hatte. „Hier sind einige vielleicht nützliche Informationen über die Brissakk. Sieh zu, dass der Kristall seinen Weg zum Grauen Rat oder der Allianz findet."

Verwundert drehte der Politoffizier den Datenspeicher in der Hand, bevor er ihr hinterher rief: „Wäre das nicht deine Aufgabe?"

Aber Sikara schwieg und ging weiter, so gut sie konnte. Minbar war jetzt keine Option mehr für sie.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4**

Malcolm rieb sich die Augen und gähnte ausgiebig. „Ich entdecke hier rein gar nichts…" Seit zwei Tagen nun studierten er und Dulann die Aufzeichnungen, ohne auch nur die geringste Schwachstelle gefunden zu haben.

Der Minbari schien seinen Arbeitseifer aber noch lange nicht verloren zu haben. Immer wieder ließ er bestimmte Szenen ablaufen und las sich die ergänzenden Anzeigen durch. „Faszinierend! Die Geistereinheit muss mehrere Tage mit der Beobachtung verbracht haben!"

„Uns? Was bringt uns das schon. Wir wissen, wann Wachwechsel sind – und dass sie uns keinen Angriffspunkt bieten. Selbst die Anzahl der Schiffe und Kreuzer, die ständig um die Station herum versammelt sind, bringt uns nicht weiter." Malcolm seufzte resignierend. „Als die ‚Valen' vernichtet wurde, griffen uns drei Kreuzer an. Hier sind immer mindestens vier dieser Schlachtschiffe auf Patrouille…"

„Wir könnten ihnen ja wieder explodierende Rettungskapsel schicken…" Dulann's Humor traf auf taube Ohren. Malcolm war einfach zu müde und frustriert, um noch darauf einzugehen.

„Schon etwas gefunden?", fragte Captain Martel und setzte sich zu den beiden Offizieren an die Konsole, wobei er Kaffee für Malcolm und Julak-Tee für Dulann mitgebracht hatte.

„Rein gar nichts…", stöhnte Malcolm auf und trank dankbar einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse.

„Das stimmt so nicht ganz…" Dulann spielte zum wohl hundertsten Mal die gleiche Szene ab, dann ließ er das Bild einfrieren. „Diese Versorgungstore hier sind nicht so stark bewacht. Außerdem wird der Geschützturm hier links immer zur gleichen Uhrzeit von der Sonne geblendet. Wenn der rechte Geschützturm ausgeschaltet wäre, könnte ein kleiner Gleiter wie der Na'Ril dort durchbrechen."

„Ja, so ungefähr lautet auch Sikara's Plan. Das Problem ist nur, dass der Gleiter immer noch zur Hälfte Schrottwert besitzt und wahrscheinlich nicht einsatzbereit ist, wenn wir bei der Basis eintreffen." Auch David hatte sich Kaffee mitgebracht und trank einen Schluck.

„Es würde uns helfen, wenn du verrätst, was sie ungefähr vor hat…", meinte Malcolm und leerte seine Tasse. Er hatte einmal behauptet, sobald der Kaffee an Bord der ‚Liandra' ausgehen würde, wäre er bereit für eine Meuterei – aber nach den etlichen Kannen, die er in den letzten Tagen konsumiert hatte, konnte er sich durchaus einige Tage ohne Koffein vorstellen.

David schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Sie meint, je weniger von ihrem Plan wissen, desto besser."

„Sie hat nicht vor, zurück zu kommen, nachdem sie in der Basis ist, oder?" Dulann sprach aus, was er bei seinem Freund zu erspüren glaubte.

„Lass es mich so sagen: ich bin nicht mit ihrem Vorhaben einverstanden, aber wenn ihr keine Alternative findet, werden wir so handeln müssen, wie sie meint."

„Darum soll Na'Feel auch nicht bei der Reparatur des Gleiters helfen, oder irre ich mich? Weil du hoffst, dass er nicht einsatzbereit ist und wir anders vorgehen müssen?"

„Dulann, halte dich aus meinem Kopf heraus." Der Captain hatte sich zwar mit der Zeit daran gewöhnt, dass sein Erster Offizier fast immer seine Gedanken erriet, aber dass er sie dann auch immer aussprechen musste, ärgerte ihn.

„Hat wenigstens Tafeek etwas Brauchbares gefunden?", fragte Malcolm gähnend und kniff mehrmals die Augen zusammen.

„Das hat er allerdings. In unseren Datenbanken fanden sich nur wenige Informationen über gelegentliche Handelskontakte der Allianzvölker mit den Brissakk, aber da Sikara ihm das komplette Dossier ihrer Einheit übergeben hat, wissen wir sogar, was deren Lieblingsspeise ist. Und Bürger G'Kar würde darin wohl eine Bestätigung für seine These über ‚zivilisierte Völker' sehen." Martel verdrehte die Augen. Seit seiner ersten Begegnung mit dem legendären Narn ging ihm die Geschichte mit den Schwedischen Hackbällchen einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.

###

In Frachtraum Acht ordnete sich das Chaos langsam. Auch wenn es Sikara nicht gefiel, ständig den Drazi um sich zu haben, konnte er ihr doch verschiedene Werkzeuge und Maschinenteile bringen. Sie selbst schonte sich so weit wie möglich und Firell äußerte sich zufrieden über die Fortschritte bei ihrer Genesung.

Als Tafeek den Frachtraum betrat, waren von der Kriegerin nur die Beine und Füße zu sehen, die aus einer Wartungsluke in der Hülle heraus hingen.

„Tirk? Ich bräuchte jetzt den Spannungskonverter…" In die Tiefe des Wartungsschachtes hinein gerufen, klang ihre Stimme seltsam hohl. „Tirk? Bist du noch da?"

Tafeek schaute sich um, konnte den Drazi aber nirgendwo entdecken. „Nein, er ist nicht hier."

Nach einer kurzen Pause schob sich Sikara mühsam aus dem Wartungsschacht und blickte erstaunt zu dem Politoffizier hoch. „Er kann doch nicht schon wieder beim Essen sein!" Sie stand auf und durchwühlte einen Haufen Ersatzteile, bis sie einen passenden Konverter gefunden hatte. „Ich schwöre, ich bin in meinem ganzen Leben noch keinem Wesen begegnet, das so derart viel Nahrung aufnehmen konnte wie dieser Drazi…" Damit krabbelte sie wieder zurück in den Wartungsschacht. „Gibt es einen Grund, warum du hier bist?", fragte sie und wieder klang ihre Stimme so hohl und undeutlich, dass Tafeek genau hinhören musste.

„Ich wollte dir den Datenkristall zurückgeben."

„Ich sagte doch, dass du ihn nach Minbar bringen sollst. AU!" Sie krabbelte wieder aus dem Schacht und schüttelte ihre Hand aus, an der sie einen elektrischen Schlag abbekommen hatte. „… und ich hatte Tirk gesagt, er solle den vorderen Schaltkreis deaktivieren… Hört eigentlich irgendwer hier auf mich?"

„Es ist nicht sicher, wann wir wieder nach Minbar zurück fliegen.", meinte Tafeek und folgte Sikara in das Innere des Gleiters, wo sie angestrengt an einer Konsole arbeitete.

„Der vordere Schaltkreis IST deaktiviert… aber warum ist dort Spannung?", wunderte sie sich und wendete sich einer anderen Konsole zu. „Wenn die Werft und die Basisstation zerstört sind, spielt Zeit erst einmal keine Rolle mehr… warum, in Valen's Namen… ach, hier. Nicht gut… gar nicht gut…", murmelte sie und zwängte sich an ihm vorbei in den hinteren Bereich der winzigen Kabine, wo sie eine Abdeckplatte entfernte und das Gesicht verzog. „Das alles hier würde schneller gehen, wenn… könntest du bitte schauen, ob draußen noch irgendwo Dreierleitungen sind? Nicht angeschmorte?"

„Ich habe leider keine Ahnung, wie eine Dreierleitung aussieht."

„Lang, durchsichtig, drei Kabel in einem. Lernt ihr Anla'Shok eigentlich gar nichts über Schiffstechnik?" Sie biss sich auf die Lippen und murmelte einige leise Flüche in die Öffnung.

Tafeek hatte schon öfters Menschen, ganz zu schweigen von Na'Feel, mit Maschinen sprechen hören. Wobei letztere eher beleidigend schrie als sprach, aber noch nie einen Minbari. „Wenn ich ein Techniker wäre, hätte ich es wohl gelernt."

„Techniker…" Brummelnd verließ sie die Kabine und kam gerade wieder zurück, als er ihr folgen wollte. „Ich bin auch keine Technikerin wie eure Narn… aber ich weiß, wie ich mein Schiff zusammen halten muss." Grob riss sie einige verbrannte Kabel aus der Öffnung und warf sie durch die Luke nach draußen. „Entweder, du hilfst mir hier oder du suchst nach dem verfressenen Drazi." Sie schloss die neuen Leitungen an und zwängte sich wieder an Tafeek vorbei nach vorn, um die Konsolen zu überprüfen. „Aber sei mir nicht im Weg!"

„Es ist, wie Sarah schon vermutete: ein Himmelfahrtskommando, oder?"

Sikara seufzte und drehte sich zu ihm um. „Nicht für euch, wenn ich diesen Schrotthaufen rechtzeitig zusammengeschraubt bekomme. Wolltest du das hören?"

Da er nicht wusste, was er darauf antworten sollte, verließ er den Gleiter wortlos. Dann drehte er sich noch einmal um und meinte: „Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass der Kristall nach Minbar gelangt."

„Wie schön.", antwortete sie sarkastisch und vertiefte sich wieder vollständig in ihre Arbeit.

###

„Weißt du, was mir an der ganzen Sache nicht gefällt?", fragte Malcolm und leerte eine weitere Tasse Kaffee.

„Nein, aber ich schätze, du wirst es mir gleich sagen…", antwortete Dulann, starrte aber weiterhin auf den Bildschirm vor ihnen.

„Wie du sagtest, die Geistereinheit müsste einige Tage bei der Station und der Werft verbracht haben, um all diese Informationen zu sammeln, die Aufzeichnungen zu machen und so weiter… da kam mir ein Gedanke: WIE haben sie das unerkannt geschafft?"

Dulann löste seinen Blick von den Aufnahmen und schaute Malcolm erstaunt an.

„Ich meine, als wir das erste Mal auf ‚Die Hand' trafen, da konnten uns deren Schiffe problemlos orten. Wir benutzten den normalen Tarnmodus der Minbari, der damals im Krieg die Schiffe der Erdallianz in einige Schwierigkeiten gebracht hatte. Alsooo… wie haben sich die Tak'sal getarnt? Oder haben sie sich vielleicht gar nicht tarnen _müssen_, weil sie sich als Verbündete angeboten hatten?"

„Malcolm Bridges, zu viel Kaffee macht dich paranoid", konstatierte Dulann, obwohl sich in seinem Hinterkopf gewisse Zweifel zu regen begannen.

„Sikara behauptet, ihr restliches Team wäre getötet worden. Was, wenn sie übergelaufen sind?" Bevor der Minbari etwas entgegnen konnte, fuhr Malcolm unbeirrt fort: „Und was, wenn auch SIE übergelaufen ist und jetzt einen Teil der Allianzflotte zu dieser Station und der Werft lockt, wo sie ganz sicher vernichtet wird? Botschafter Kafta sagte damals, die Übermacht sei so einschüchternd, dass es nur zwei Möglichkeiten gäbe: dienen oder sterben."

„Wenn ich dich recht verstehe, sollten wir also eher herausfinden, was diese Frau uns verschweigt, statt uns auf die sinnlose Suche nach Schwachstellen in der Verteidigung der Station zu begeben, die es wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht gibt?"

„Hundert Punkte für den Minbari zu meiner Linken! Und wer von uns unterbreitet das jetzt David?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5**

David Martel hörte aufmerksam zu, als Dulann und Malcolm ihm von ihren Verdächtigungen berichteten und schwieg erst eine Weile, nach dem sie geendet hatten. „Ich glaube, es wird Zeit, dass wir Sikara zu diesem Gespräch dazu bitten."

„Und dann? Glaubst du, sie wird einfach so zugeben, dass sie die Seiten gewechselt hat?", fragte Malcolm und runzelte die Stirn.

„Das wohl weniger. Aber ich würde wirklich gern hören, wie sie diese Dinge erklärt, über die ich auch schon längere Zeit nachdenke." Der Captain drückte den Rufknopf und bat darum, dass jemand die Kriegerin in den Konferenzraum holte.

„Dann glaubst du uns also?"

„Ich glaube, dass du nach zu viel Kaffee deine Paranoia nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hast, Malcolm. Aber du hast Dulann überzeugt. Und ich habe, was diese Frau angeht, von Beginn an gezweifelt. Egal, was der Rat meint, irgendetwas stimmt hier ganz und gar nicht."

Als Sikara den Konferenzraum betrat, stand sie vor einer Mauer des Schweigens. „Und?" war alles, was sie fragte.

„Es gibt da bestimmte Dinge, die du uns noch erklären solltest, bevor wir weiter machen…" meinte der Captain und deutete auf einen freien Sitzplatz. Nachdem sie zögernd Platz genommen hatte, fuhr er fort: „Erstens will ich wissen, wie dein Team an all diese Informationen gekommen ist, ohne bemerkt zu werden. Zweitens: die Wahrheit über den Verbleib deiner restlichen Einheit. Und komm mir nicht mit ‚Minbari lügen nicht', ich weiß genau, wie relativ diese Aussage ist. Sollten mir deine Erklärungen nicht genügen, werde ich den Rat über einen bedauerlichen Zwischenfall mit einer Luftschleuse unterrichten müssen. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

Ob sie ahnte, dass er nur bluffte, sollte David Martel nie erfahren. Vielleicht war sie auch nur froh, einen Grund zu haben, endlich alles berichten zu können. Selbst das, was sie dem Rat vorenthalten hatte. Tonlos begann sie zu berichten: „Seit dem Vorfall mit der ‚Valen' hat sich die Allianz bemüht, einen Informanten bei ‚Der Hand' zu finden. Vor einigen Monaten schließlich gab es einen ersten Kontakt. Ein Brissakk-Arbeiter, dem die Vorgänge in der Werft zu unheimlich wurden, wendete sich an einen Agenten auf Tigris Neun. Meine Einheit bekam einen Verschlüsselungscode, der unsere Schiffe für die Scanner ‚Der Hand' unsichtbar machen sollte. Vor fünf Wochen trafen wir im Brissakk-Sektor ein, blieben – so glaubten wir – wirklich unerkannt und begannen, die Basis und die Werft auszukundschaften." Sie machte eine Pause und fuhr dann fort: „Mein… Kommandant beschloss, Kontakt mit unserem Informanten aufzunehmen und in die Werft selbst einzudringen. Wir landeten in der Nähe einer Relaisstation und ich sollte beim Gleiter zurück bleiben, während meine Kameraden zur Werft gingen." Nach einer weiteren Pause klang ihre Stimme nicht mehr so fest: „Ich dachte, ich könnte noch einige nützliche Dinge herausfinden und verschaffte mir über die Relaisstation Zugang zu den Datenbanken der Brissakk. Der Code, den wir benutzten, war von Anfang an ein Trick – der Feind wusste ganz genau, wo wir waren. Ich lud so viele Dateien wie möglich herunter, bevor ich direkt zur Werft lief. Auf dem Weg dorthin fand ich den Informanten und zwei meiner Kameraden. Tot. Nur mein Kommandant fehlte."

„Wie bist du entkommen?", fragte Dulann, als sie nicht weiter sprach.

Sie lachte trocken auf. „So, wie es der Verräter geplant hatte: nur, dass ich jetzt wusste, dass der Code nicht funktionieren würde, was unser Vorteil ist. Sicher, der Gleiter wurde beschossen, aber nicht so sehr, dass ich es nicht bis Minbar hätte schaffen können. Schön langsam, damit der Feind genügend Zeit hat, sich auf einen Angriff vorzubereiten…"

„Dein Kommandant… was ist mit ihm geschehen?", fragte Malcolm, obwohl er es bereits ahnte.

„Ich schätze, er hat mittlerweile alles verraten, was der Feind braucht, um die Allianz und Minbar vernichten zu können. Entweder ist er jetzt auch tot, oder aber führt ein Kommando bei seinen neuen Freunden…" antwortete sie und kniff die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammen. „Wenn er mir noch einmal begegnen sollte, werde ich…" Sie brach den Satz ab, straffte sich und fragte in die kleine Runde: „Noch etwas, oder kann ich weiter an meinem Gleiter arbeiten?"

David Martel trommelte mit den Fingern auf der polierten Glasfläche des Konferenzschiffes, bevor er sagte: „Eines noch: deinen Plan, mit dem Gleiter direkt in die Kommandozentrale der Station zu fliegen, unterstütze ich nicht. Wir werden einen anderen Weg finden, die Basis auszuschalten. Ohne uns unnötig zu opfern."

Sikara starrte den Captain ausdruckslos an, dann stand sie abrupt auf und ging zur Tür. Dort drehte sie sich noch einmal um und meinte: „Das verwundert mich nicht, Shok'Na Martel. Deine Akte spricht für sich. Ich hätte noch eine Bitte…" Sie lächelte schräg: „Könnte irgendwer den Drazi von seinem Futtertrog entfernen und zurück zu mir schicken? Ich hätte genug Arbeit für ihn."

Nachdem sie gegangen war, stöhnte David auf: „Bin ich der Einzige hier, der eine direkte Verwandtschaft mit Tannier vermutet?" Er hatte den Tod seines ewigen Widersachers bei den Anla'Shok noch lange nicht verarbeitet und verglich jeden, den er nicht leiden konnte, mit Tannier.

„Wenn sie nicht mit ihm verwandt ist, wäre sie wahrscheinlich seine Traumfrau…", brummelte Malcolm und starrte ausdruckslos auf die Tischfläche.

Nur Dulann zeigte sich etwas produktiver: „Hat Tafeek noch den Datenkristall von ihr? Wenn sie herausfinden konnte, dass der Verschlüsselungscode für die Schiffssignaturen eine Finte war, können wir vielleicht einen echten entwickeln…"

###

Zwei weitere Tage später traf sich der Kommandostab erneut mit der Tak'sal im Konferenzraum. Der Na'Ril-Gleiter war so weit instand gesetzt, dass er sowohl im Normal- wie auch im Hyperraum manövrieren konnte, wenn auch nicht bei voller Leistung.

„Ich weigere mich, irgendwen mitzunehmen!" fauchte Sikara und schlug mit der behandschuhten Faust auf die Tischplatte.

„Dann wirst du hier an Bord in einer Arrestzelle sitzen, während Malcolm und ich den Plan durchführen!", schrie David Martel zurück.

„Ich verlasse mich nicht mehr auf irgendwelche Codes! Woher sollen wir wissen, dass dieser besser funktioniert als der, den wir von dem Informanten bekommen hatten?"

„Weil dieser…", David rang um Fassung, „von _meinen_ Leuten entwickelt wurde!"

„Oh, ich vergaß: man sollte immer der eigenen Mannschaft vertrauen…"

Na'Feel hätte der Minbari am Liebsten ihr süffisantes Lächeln aus dem Gesicht gekratzt. „Ich habe nicht Stunden damit verbracht, unsere Signaturen dem Code anzupassen, wenn ich nicht von seiner Wirksamkeit überzeugt wäre!"

Bevor Sikara etwas entgegnen konnte, meldete sich Kitaro zu Wort: „Ich könnte den Gleiter auch fliegen, es gibt also keinen Grund, sie mitzunehmen…"

Erstaunlich ruhig sagte Sikara: „Eine Hand von dir an meinem Gleiter und du kannst deine Eingeweide an der nächsten Wand klebend bewundern."

„So kommen wir nicht weiter. Wir werden den von uns entwickelten Code benutzen und die Basis auf unsere Art zerstören. Sikara, du siehst, es liegt nur bei dir, ob du mitmachst oder in einer Zelle landest.", meinte der Captain und starrte ihr direkt ins Gesicht.

„Dann hoffe ich inständig, dass der Code seinen Zweck erfüllt. Ich würde nur ungern abgeschossen werden, bevor ich nicht wenigstens Kurs auf die Kommandozentrale setzen konnte." Ein kaltes Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, bevor sie aufstand und den Konferenzraum verließ.

„Ich frage mich, ob sie wirklich so kaltschnäuzig ist oder nur so tut.", murmelte Sarah und rieb sich die Schläfen.

„Wie dem auch sei: morgen früh um Siebenhundert Bordzeit treffen wir mit der Flotte im Hyperraum zusammen. Sarah, du wirst die ganze Zeit in der Waffenkontrolle warten, bis ihr angreifen könnt. Na'Feel, ich hoffe, du hast das Plasmaleck bis dahin gefunden und beseitigt. Kitaro: falls sich unser Gast doch uneinsichtig zeigt, wäre ich dir sehr verbunden, wenn du dich bereithältst. Nur für alle Fälle. Für alle anderen gilt: ausruhen, morgen um diese Zeit werden wir wissen, ob wir Erfolg hatten oder nicht." Damit schloss David Martel die Besprechung und zog sich in sein Quartier zurück.

###

Dulann konnte nicht schlafen und beschloss, Frachtraum Acht einen Besuch abzustatten. Ihr ganzes Vorhaben hing von diesem Gleiter ab und er verspürte den Wunsch, ihn sich vorher noch einmal genauer anzuschauen. Vielleicht auch, um sich selbst zu beruhigen, dass alles gut gehen würde.

Das kleine Schiff wies immer noch etliche Kampfspuren und Einschüsse auf, doch im Großen und Ganzen schien es in einem weit besseren Zustand zu sein als die ‚Liandra' damals, als sie zu ihrem ersten Einsatz geflogen waren.

Da die Einstiegsluke offen stand, wagte er einen Blick ins Innere und zögerte: Sikara hatte sich auf dem Pilotensessel zusammengerollt und mit ihrem Mantel zugedeckt. Da er sie nicht stören wollte, zog er sich zurück.

„Ich müsste hier nicht versuchen zu schlafen, wenn ihr mir noch ein anderes Bett als das in der Krankenstation angeboten hättet…"

„Ich entschuldige mich für diese Nachlässigkeit. Aber wir haben hier keine freien Quartiere an Bord, werte Kriegerin.", entgegnete er und hielt in der Bewegung inne.

„Werte Kriegerin? Dass ich nicht lache…" Sie setzte sich auf und drehte ihren Kopf so, dass sie Dulann im Augenwinkel hatte. „Mich wundert nur, dass dein Shok'Na nicht glücklich meinem Plan zugestimmt und es dabei belassen hat."

„Du kennst ihn nicht, sonst wüsstest du, wie hoch er das Leben einschätzt. Er würde niemals zulassen, dass jemand stirbt, wenn es noch eine andere Möglichkeit gibt."

Sie lachte auf: „Ich bin doch schon tot, Anla'Shok! Ich hatte mit meinem Leben bereits abgeschlossen, bevor ich zu den Tak'sal ging. Nur mein Körper hat seinen Zweck noch nicht erfüllt, sonst würde ich nicht mehr durch die Gegend spazieren und euch zur Last fallen!"

Dulann schüttelte den Kopf, dann bestieg er den Gleiter und setzte sich auf den Sitz neben ihr. „Du fällst uns nicht zur Last. Zugegeben, deine Art ist… für die Menschen etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig. Aber wir verfolgen die gleichen Ziele, nur darauf kommt es an."

„Bist du dir da so sicher?", fragte sie kalt grinsend und zog sich ihren Mantel etwas höher. „Ich wünsche dir eine angenehme Nachtruhe, Anla'Shok."

Nachdenklich stieg Dulann aus dem Gleiter und verließ den Frachtraum. Die Mitglieder der Kriegerkaste würden ihm wohl immer ein Rätsel bleiben. Selbst wenn sie zu den Anla'Shok kamen, legten sie einige Verhaltensweise nie gänzlich ab. Und dazu gehörte auch, ihn zu verwirren.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 6**

Sie hatten das Raumfenster fast einen halben Sektor von der Basisstation entfernt geöffnet, um zurück in den Normalraum zu springen. Sikara steuerte schweigend den kleinen Gleiter. Jeden Versuch, mit ihr ein Gespräch zu beginnen, hatte sie mit ihrem Schweigen beendet. Auch David und Malcolm hatten ihre Unterhaltung in der letzten Stunde eingestellt, die sie nun schon unterwegs waren.

Die Kriegerin durchbrach die Stille: „Wir sollten gleich in die Scannerreichweite der ersten Kreuzer kommen. Dann wird sich zeigen, ob der Code wirksam ist oder nicht."

„Ich zweifele nicht an seiner Wirksamkeit!", konstatierte David Martel und warf ihr einen vernichtenden Blick zu, der jedoch ungesehen blieb.

„Wenn es nicht funktioniert, werden wir in ein paar Minuten nur noch Rauch und Asche sein: da kommt ein großer Kreuzer auf uns zu…" Malcolm schaute kurz von seinen Anzeigen auf und bemerkte, dass Sikara den Kurs änderte.

„Vielleicht können uns die Scanner nicht erkennen, aber unsichtbar sind wir deswegen noch lange nicht! Was tust du?", fragte Martel die Pilotin.

„Uns in einen Mondschatten bringen. Wenn wir dort abwarten, bis der Kreuzer uns passiert hat, fliegen wir weiter."

Die nächsten Minuten verbrachten die drei Insassen in angespanntem Schweigen. Als der Schlachtkreuzer in Sichtweite kam, hielten die Menschen unbewusst den Atem an. Nur die Minbari ließ sich ihre Aufregung nicht anmerken. Es dauerte nur Sekunden, bis der riesige Kreuzer an dem kleinen Mond vorbei war, in dessen Schatten der Gleiter trieb. „Ich gebe zu: der Code ist wirksam." Daraufhin startete sie wieder den Antrieb und hielt weiter auf die Position der Basisstation zu.

Als der Planet mit der Werft und der Station im Orbit in Sichtweite kam, drosselte sie erneut den Antrieb und fragte: „Status?"

„Fünf schwere Kreuzer, drei Transportschiffe und wenigstens acht kleinere Schlachtschiffe.", meldete Malcolm und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Wann erreicht die Sonne dieses Systems die erforderliche Position für den Angriff?", fragte David und checkte seine eigenen Anzeigen.

„In dreiundzwanzig Minuten. Zeit genug für eine Planetenumrundung…", murmelte Sikara und korrigierte den Kurs erneut.

Mit der Sonne im Rücken näherte sich der kleine Gleiter dem Planeten und scherte in einen hohen Orbit ein, der es unmöglich machte, sie von der Planetenoberfläche aus zu beobachten und sie gleichzeitig in Angriffsposition bringen würde. Kurz, bevor sie den Planeten umrundet hatten, meldeten die Scanner mehrere sich öffnende Raumfenster.

„Lieber Gott, lass dass unsere Ablenkung sein!", stieß Malcolm hervor und kniff kurz die Augen zusammen. Als er sie wieder öffnete, sah er mehrere White Star – Schiffe, die einen der großen Kreuzer mit einem ungestümen Angriff überraschten.

Wortlos beschleunigte Sikara den Gleiter und hielt auf die Versorgungsbucht zu, die Dulann und Malcolm für den Angriff ausgewählt hatten. Mit konzentriertem Sperrfeuer sprengte sich der Na'Ril einen Zugang frei und schoss in die Bucht hinein. Einen kurzen Moment lang kamen David Martel Zweifel daran, dass die Minbari wirklich abbremsen würde, aber als die Bremsdüsen zündeten, zerstreuten sich diese. „Atmosphäre?", fragte er.

„Nicht ausreichend, wie erwartet.", antwortete Sikara und dockte an.

„Gravitation?"

„Normal G, kein Problem." Malcolm reichte ihnen Atemmasken und sprang auf, um die Luke zu öffnen.

In der Landebucht war niemand zu entdecken. Als sie auch im nächsten Gang niemanden entdeckten, fragte Malcolm zweifelnd: „Sollten die uns etwa noch nicht bemerkt haben?"

„Nach diesem Manöver? Glaube ich kaum…", antwortete David und versuchte, mit der Minbari Schritt zu halten, die bereits weiter stürmte.

Sikara rannte um eine Ecke und verschwand kurzfristig aus dem Blickfeld der Menschen. Einige Schüsse erklangen und sie stürzte zurück. „Reicht das als Antwort?", fauchte sie, bevor sie eine Granate entsicherte und in Richtung ihrer Feinde warf.

Nach einer ohrenbetäubenden Explosion war der nächste Gang gesichert. „Zeig mir, wo wir sind…", brummelte sie im Laufen und überprüfte ihren Scanner.

„Zwei Decks über dem Reaktor." Malcolm war schneller.

Eine Detonation erschütterte die Station und ließ die drei Angreifer schwanken. „Klingt, als wäre unsere Flotte nun komplett…", meinte David und eröffnete das Feuer auf zwei Brissakk- Wachen, die ihnen entgegen kamen.

Einige Scharmützel später gelangten sie in den Reaktorraum, der völlig verlassen war. „Anscheinend haben unsere Freunde gerade andere Prioritäten!", bemerkte Malcolm trocken und besetzte eine Konsole. „Wenn ich das jetzt auch noch lesen könnte...

Die Minbari verlor keine Zeit und platzierte die kleinen Ionenbomben direkt am Gehäuse des Reaktors. „Fünfzehn Minuten ab jetzt!" rief sie und zerrte David Martel hinter eine Konsole, als weitere Wachen auftauchten und das Feuer auf sie eröffneten. Sekunden später erreichte sie auch Malcolm Bridges, der angestrengt seinen Scanner justierte. „Hinter der Wand dort ist ein Wartungsschacht! Dadurch könnten wir zurück auf die Ebene, wo wir ‚geparkt' haben!"

„Viel Glück!", rief Sikara und erwiderte das Feuer.

„Ich lasse niemanden zurück!", rief David und unterstützte die Minbari durch PPG- Salven.

„Entweder, wir gehen jetzt oder nie! Die Zeit wird knapp!" Malcolm sprengte die Abdeckplatte aus der Wand und legte den Wartungsschacht frei. „Was ist jetzt?"

„Wenn niemand hier bleibt, könnten sie die Bomben noch entschärfen!", rief Sikara und erschoss die letzte Wache.

„Wenn sie das versuchen sollten, geht alles nur noch eher hoch! Mit Sarah ist da nicht zu spaßen!", meinte David und deutete auf die Öffnung in der Wand. „Zeit zu gehen!"

Die Minbari vergewisserte sich noch einmal, dass gerade keine Wachen zu sehen waren und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was soll's…"

Der Rückweg durch den Schacht mit seinen Leitern war anstrengend aber wenigstens stellte sich ihnen hier niemand in den Weg. Erst in der Landebucht sahen sie wieder Wachen, doch diese waren in einen verzweifelten Kampf mit der Selbstverteidigungsautomatik des Gleiters verwickelt. „WOW! So ein Gefährt wünsche ich mir offiziell zu Weihnachten!" Malcolm pfiff bewundern durch die Zähne.

Einige PPG- Salven später konnten die drei ungehindert den Gleiter betreten. Ein dumpfes Donnern ließ sie aufhorchen. „Anscheinend hatte ich Recht: sie haben versucht, die Bomben zu entschärfen.", meinte Sikara, als sie sich die Atemmaske vom Gesicht riss und den Antrieb startete.

„Sobald das alles hinter uns liegt, werde ich Sarah ein Drei – Gänge – Menü in Tuzanor spendieren!" Auch David hatte seine Maske abgenommen und mühte sich mit dem Gurt seines Sitzes ab.

„Ich habe noch eine Flasche Brandy in meinem Quartier – die werde ich mit ihr leeren!", meldete sich Malcolm zu Wort.

„Du hast Alkohol an Bord der ‚Liandra' gebracht? Dafür könnte ich dich einsperren lassen, das weißt du doch wohl!" An Bord von Anla'Shok – Schiffen war Alkohol strengstens verboten. Nicht zuletzt wegen der gefährlichen Nebenwirkungen für die Minbari- Ranger. Und David Martel war nicht bereit, diese Vorschrift außer Acht zu lassen.

„Nur für medizinische Zwecke..", rechtfertigte sich Malcolm.

„Auch auf die Gefahr hin, die verfrühte Siegesfeier zu stören: wir haben Probleme." Sikara steuerte den Gleiter aus der Landebucht mitten hinein in eine tobende Raumschlacht.

„Ich sende das Signal für den Rückzug unserer Schiffe… jetzt!", rief Malcolm und hielt sich an seiner Konsole fest, als ein abruptes Ausweichmanöver ihn aus dem Sitz zu werfen drohte.

Innerhalb von Sekunden drehten sämtliche Allianzschiffe bei und brachten einen Abstand von hundert und mehr Kilometern zwischen sich und die Basisstation. Die Kettenreaktion war schon lange nicht mehr aufzuhalten gewesen, als der Na'Ril- Gleiter die Versorgungsbucht verlassen hatte, aber die nun folgende Detonation übertraf alle ihre Vorstellungen. Zwei der drei verbliebenen Kreuzer des Feindes wurden von der Explosionswelle erfasst und schwer beschädigt. Von den kleineren Schiffen überstand keines die Wucht des Aufpralls der Welle.

Auch der kleine Gleiter wurde von der Welle erfasst, war aber bereits außerhalb der Gefahrenzone und konnte mit einigen kleineren Schäden die ‚Liandra' erreichen.

###

Einige Stunden später hatte die Angriffsflotte die Werft komplett zerstört und sicherte das Sonnensystem. Sikara betrachtete das Geschehen vom Fenster des Konferenzraums aus, als David Martel an ihre Seite trat. „Mission erfolgreich beendet!", meinte er und lächelte breit.

„Kommt ganz auf den Standpunkt an.", entgegnete die Kriegerin und wandte den Blick vom Fenster ab. „Ich habe zu viel verloren, um jetzt zu feiern."

Der Captain senkte kurz den Blick, dann schaute er wieder auf. „Du hast getan, was in deiner Macht stand. Und du hast überlebt. Ist das nicht Grund genug, um wenigstens für ein paar Minuten die Sorgen beiseite zu lassen?"

Sie legte den Kopf schräg und musterte ihn abschätzend. „Sind alle Menschen solche Optimisten wie du?"

Er zuckte mit den Achseln. „Nein. Ganz sicher nicht. Aber die meisten von uns verbringen ihre Zeit nicht nur mit Grübeln."

Für einige Sekunden schenkte sie ihm ein aufrichtiges Lächeln. „Dann seid ihr weiser, als ich annahm."

Auf dem Weg zu ihrem Gleiter kam ihr Tafeek entgegen, der ihr die Datenkristalle überreichte, die sie der Mannschaft der ‚Liandra' überlassen hatte. „Wie es aussieht, werden die Kristalle mit dir eher Minbar erreichen als mit uns."

„Ja, sieht so aus." Sie wog die Kristalle kurz in der Hand, bevor sie sie einsteckte. Dann ging sie an ihm vorbei, drehte sich aber noch einmal um. „Eines noch: warum nennt mich der Drazi eigentlich ‚Tannier's Schwester'?"

Tafeek verzog keine Miene, als er antwortete: „Das ist eine lange Geschichte."

„Vielleicht werde ich sie ja noch eines Tages zu hören bekommen."

„Vielleicht."

Erst als sie mit ihrem Gleiter im Hyperraum war, wich das Lächeln von ihrem Gesicht. Egal, was ihr Clan, ihre Kaste oder gar der Graue Rat für sie in Zukunft bereithalten sollten: sie hatte bereits ein Ziel. Und eines Tages würde sie es erreichen.

An Bord der ‚Liandra' wurde derweil eine Flasche Brandy von den Menschen geleert. „DAS war die letzte Flasche Alkohol, die ich je auf meinem Schiff sehen will!", meinte David Martel und goss Sarah noch einmal ein.

„Und ich hoffe, dass wir nie wieder einen ‚Geist' hier an Bord sehen werden!" Malcolm prostete der Waffenspezialistin zu.

„Dein Wort in Gottes Gehörgang!", prostete der Captain und setzte sich zu Kitaro, der nachdenklich in sein Glas schaute. „Was ist mit dir?"

„Ich muss die ganze Zeit darüber nachdenken, dass das alles viel zu glatt ging." Er blickte auf: „Was, wenn unsere Gegner nur sehen wollten, was wir mit solchen Informationen anfangen? Wenn das alles geplant war?"

„Wenn das alles geplant war, hat ‚Die Hand' jetzt einige Schlachtkreuzer, eine Basis und eine Werft weniger." David schlug dem Navigator freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. Aber auch in ihm regte sich Zweifel…

ENDE

A/N: Endlich mal kein Mammutwerk von mir, sondern eine schön handliche Story im Episodenformat. Da mir die Arbeit wirklich Spaß gemacht hat, schließe ich Nachfolger nicht aus, verspreche aber auch nichts. Bis bald, euer Kügelchen ;)


End file.
